Lesson 2
by Tigressa101
Summary: (Bayverse) Optimus is desperately in need of some sort of relief. Sentinel has an idea that may help him.


**AN: I don't know what I'm doing anymore! But, I finally kept my word to Erin, and I have delivered the second Lesson involving Optimus and Sentinel this time. This is very cheesy so fair warning: this may or may not suck, depending on your point of view. Unlike the first, this actually is explicitly sexual so be prepared to lose all sanity and hope in me. **

**I'm also pretty sure I shouldn't be allowed to do this because I fear I'm very insane and not right in the head. So enjoy the horror that is while I deal with life in reality (which sucks).**

* * *

Optimus hit the fake protoform model, moving back and forth, side to side to get a better angle.

Lately, the young Prime had made everyone concerned for one day he was the usual, the next and to now, he was cranky and downright angry at the world. Using test dummies as his personal punching bags was odd enough but watching him swing every killing blow seemed to show a much darker side to Optimus that not many had ever seen before. Was he ill? Was he mad at someone specifically? All these questions, but no answers made one suspicious that something was being hidden from ally eyes.

Ratchet reluctantly told Sentinel to talk to Optimus and find out what's been eating at their leader's heels as of late. The elder Prime doubted his word would change anything, but if he couldn't do it, what was the chance anyone else can?

Sentinel watched from a comfortable distance as several more strikes were severely brought down on the poor, ripped dummy who's arm was nowhere to be seen and its head was barely hanging on by a single piece of metal that made up its skin. If it was sentient, it would have been dead by now.

"Optimus, what are you doing?" The fire truck sighed, raising his brow.

"Just trying…to keep myself…from tearing…Starscream's head…off," he panted as he performed a high kick that sent the dummy flying backwards into other equipment.

Shaking his head, Sentinel moved to Optimus' side with concern, "Okay, what happened?"

"That seeker insulted you and the entire lineage of the Primes, not to mention attacked Sam, practically killed Bumblebee, and desecrated Jazz's grave! So if you don't mind, dear mentor, I would really like to be left alone. I'm perfectly fine!"

"Clearly," the red and silver mech sarcastically replied. "I have a method to help you relax, to balance your emotions or cancel the negative ones by bringing positive ones out. If you're willing to be patient and calm enough to do it that is. How about we treat it as a lesson, one to concentrate on self-control or perhaps anger management. You of all bots should know that anger only makes you sloppy in battle, and to fight Starscream in this way will get you either injured beyond repair or killed; the second outcome is definitely not an option."

Optimus didn't smile or show any emotion other than hate, "I know what you're doing, Sentinel. That will not calm me no matter how persistent you are. Interface does not solve everything!"

"No but it heightens movements, it releases all bad emotions, it makes you forget the stupid remarks of a flying imbecile who can't tell his own motherboard from a Dorito chip! We'll get Starscream later. Patience is a warrior's greatest weapon and still makes crime pay today, but only when those who take time to use it properly will it serve others well. Think, boy, what did I teach you? Either you fix your attitude now and start acting more Prime-like, or you can sit in your anger until you're sick and tired of pushing everybody away with this idiotic emotion! And trust me, a lot of people are not happy on how you're acting!"

No retort came from the semi. He just stood there, staring at his teacher. Finally, he said, "Very well then, I'll take you up on your offer. But I'm not forgetting what Starscream did to Jazz's resting place."

"Fine, fine. Get over here so I can help you, you stubborn jackass!"

To the elder Prime's surprise, a smile tugged at the corner of his student's mouth but still kept distant. But, he snarled when Optimus suddenly pushed him to the ground and pinned his arms to the floor. Now his pupil was smirking tauntingly. "I said I'd interface with you. I never said I'd let you be the dominant one first. I believe both ways of interface are needed to put the fire burning within me."

Sentinel growled as the young Prime began teasing him by rubbing his groin plating against his own. He hated being the receiver of interface more so than losing in battle. He despised knowing someone else was in control. Optimus knew this and probably was doing this on purpose as revenge for disturbing his workout.

When the semi heard his mentor groan after moving over the closed area of the elder's pressurized spike, he leaned down and roughly captured the fire truck's lips with his own, increasing the friction between them. As he distracted Sentinel, he sent a signal to his interface array and felt more intoxicating heat flow through his body; his spike and valve grinded against the abdomen below him. He noted how Sentinel grew rigid when the other realized what he was doing.

Hearing the click of the old Prime's interface open, he rose up to look at his partner exposed. Both spikes were aligned beside one another as were their valves. Repositioning himself to having one of his legs to go under Sentinel's, Optimus pressed his lubricant-covered opening to the other, rolling his hips to begin the release he now desperately craved.

Sentinel's servos dug into the ground as he felt his arousal increase with each stunning thrust his successor provided. His vision began fading white as he watched both he and Optimus connect, transfluids coating their valves as they rocked into each other. He moaned as a burst of pleasure rushed to his processor, indicating his overload was building quickly. Warnings flashed rapidly as Optimus grew more impatient; he cried out as he was slammed into, arching as he was taken over the edge in bliss.

Optimus forced his opening as close to Sentinel's valve as he could go, clutching the latter's leg when the orgasm rippled within him like an earthquake. He called out his mentor's name before panting and rocking a little more to make the beautiful overload last a bit longer. Lubricants pooled below them and when Optimus removed his valve from Sentinel, more leaked out.

The young Prime then grabbed Sentinel's legs and wrapped them around his waist despite a hoarse protest from the other. "Optimus, you had your chance to be top! Let me take over from here!"

"Uh, no. You want to help me get rid of my stress and anger, you're going to participate in what I want to do and how I desire to do it, old mech. You'll get your turn when I see…and feel fit. Now, open wide," Optimus purred.

Much to Sentinel's dislike, he had no choice but to obey. He felt the tip of his student's spike position near his entrance, barely breaching the wet folds before finally sliding in him. He winced slightly but whatever pain was apparent soon was replaced with pleasure.

Slowly, Optimus began propelling his appendage at a constant speed into the fire truck's ingress, kissing Sentinel once again. The moans the mech beneath him sounded made him move faster. He could feel the valve reacting greatly to his movements; the grip the valve had sent waves of wonderful feedback to his member. Before he knew it, he was pounding his mentor to oblivion, feeling his former negative emotions spill out through each thrust.

The valve then clamped down on his pulsing spike with enormous pressure, making him cum practically on cue. He got a few more good thrusts before he too overloaded. He grinned in triumph as he heard his name being screamed by his partner, feeling the lubricants overflow his teacher. After the orgasm died down, he collapsed on top of Sentinel exhausted, moaning as the red and silver mech bite his neck in response.

"We aren't done yet, boy. I still need to do my part in your journey to serenity," Sentinel whispered.

Optimus didn't say anything as he got off his mentor and opened his legs wide on all fours beside the mech. He felt the other mount him quickly before a surge of ecstasy rushed throughout his body fast like a bullet. He moaned as the inner nodes of his valve were suddenly hit with an amount of force he couldn't describe. Occasionally, he bucked back several times to stimulate a stronger wave of pleasure.

The Rosenbauer Panther smirked as he witnessed his student arch and bow to accommodate his series of thrusts. "That's it, give in. Control your emotions and direct yourself. Let the anger out."

Growing intolerant, the semi moved backwards to get the entire member in him. When he felt it suddenly leave his valve, he cringed and quickly peered up at Sentinel lustfully.

"Sentinel, please, finish me now!"

He growled when a servo wrapped around his throat and pulled him to be cheek to cheek with the fire truck.

"Either you will be patient or I will stop and leave you wanting. Do you desire such a thing?" The red mech hissed.

"No! Please continue."

Releasing his throat, Sentinel reentered the Autobot leader. Not stalling anymore, he slammed himself into Optimus once again. The heat became unbearable as both bots roared upward.

Optimus took his mentor's spike to the hilt, pressing into him desperately. He whimpered as his valve overflowed with their combined liquids. He nearly bit his glossa before his overload cooled as his fans worked overtime. When he felt Sentinel pull out, he smiled. "Thank you, old friend."

"Feel better, my pupil? Good, 'cause I ain't doing no more. I'm done for the night."

The semi chuckled, "My anger has ceased and I too should rest now. What would I do without you to keep me company? To teach me restraint when I need it most?"

"You'd probably be dead because of cockiness and stubbornness. You would've died in the first battle for Cybertron if I wasn't there to teach you shit. I'd honestly hate to see what you could have become."

Raised brows turned sarcastically mellow, "Thanks."

Sentinel grinned, "The anger's gone. See, what did I tell you? Interface solves these types of situations. And you thought I was an idiot?"

"I never said that; I just didn't trust your judgement."

The Rosenbauer Panther began laughing as he cleaned himself off.

* * *

**AN: So this happened. I warned you all! If you actually made it to the end and are reading this, kudos to you. If you didn't and/or skipped down here to leave behind the smut, that's cool too. Sorry, Erin, if this wasn't what you wanted, or wasn't exact to what you requested. Like the other Lesson, I had trouble with this pairing mostly because I didn't know how to go about them in this way. **


End file.
